1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to extension poles, such as a pole used with a paint roller tool to extend the reach of the tool. More particularly, the present invention relates to an extension pole that is particularly designed for removable connection to a tool handle, wherein the tool-connection end of the pole cooperates with the tool handle to prevent relative rotation and the outer pole surface adjacent the end is flush with the gripping surface handle when the pole and tool are interconnected.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
An extension pole is commonly used in various tool applications to provide access to an area that is difficult to reach (e.g., a high section of a wall that would otherwise not be reachable unless a ladder or some other elevating structure is used). Those ordinarily skilled in the art will appreciate that the means by which the tool connects to the extension pole depends on various factors, however in almost all instances the means of connection are circular and therefore the attached tool may engage in unwanted rotation during regular use.
Some extension pole applications utilize a connection geometry other than a circular configuration, thereby preventing the relative rotation. However, this type of configuration typically results in the outer surface of the tool handle and extension pole not connecting in a flush manner. The effect of this connection is unattractive and provides a less comfortable grip for the user.
In other extension pole applications, these problems are addressed with a threaded connection, in which the tool handle is simply screwed on to the extension pole. This type of connection, depending on the configuration, may alleviate the problems of unattractiveness and comfort of the user, but it fails to address the problem of relative rotation. With use, the tool invariably becomes loose on the extension pole requiring the user to interrupt his work and retighten the connection.
Responsive to these and other problems, an important object of the present invention is to provide an improved extension pole that extends the reach of a tool attached to the pole. It is also an important object of the present invention to provide an extension pole configured to cooperate with the tool handle in preventing relative rotation therebetween. In addition, an important object of the present invention is to provide an extension pole that cooperates with the tool handle when providing a smooth, continuous and comfortable outer surface. Yet another important object of the present invention to provide an extension pole that has an inexpensive, durable and simple construction. It is a further object of the present invention to provide an extension pole that has a smooth and comfortable grip that is attractive to the user.
In accordance with these and other objects evident from the following description of the preferred embodiment, the present invention concerns an extension pole that cooperates with the handle of a tool to provide a smooth and flush connection therebetween, while also preventing relative rotation between the pole and tool. The extension pole is uniquely configured to connect with a tool handle having an outer gripping surface, a pole-receiving socket, and a recess extending inwardly from an end of the gripping surface. An end portion of the pole includes a narrow outer surface dimensioned and configured to be received within the pole-receiving socket. The narrow surface is defined along a circle coaxial with the body such that the narrow surface is not capable of preventing relative rotation between the pole and tool. However, the end portion also presents a wide outer surface that is spaced radially outward from the narrow surface and is dimensioned and configured to be flush with the gripping surface of the handle. The wide surface provides a key section that projects toward the one end beyond at least part of the narrow surface so as to be received in the recess of the handle when the pole is connected to the tool. The key section consequently cooperates with the handle to prevent relative rotation between the pole and the tool. The present invention also concerns the pole in combination with the tool.
Other aspects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment and the accompanying drawing figures.